Der dritte Elbenring
by Keeline
Summary: Was geschah nach Gandalfs Sturz in den Minen mit seinem Ring? 1 Personen Crossover mit Babylon 5. Lennier.


_Sämtliche Schauplätze, Personen und Handlungsstränge aus Mittelerde sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Die Fragmente um den Ranger gehören J. Michael Straczynski._

_Für den interessieren Leser: Als Grundlage habe ich hauptsächlich die Neuübersetzung von Wolfgang Krege verwendet. Abweichungen von der gewohnten Norm bei Namen oder kleinen Details könnten darin ihren Ursprung haben._

* * *

_  
Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht  
Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,  
Den Sterblichen ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,  
Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dem dunklen Thron  
Im Lande Mordor wo die Schatten drohn.  
Ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden  
Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden  
Im Lande Mordor wo die Schatten drohn._

~ J.R.R. Tolkien, Der Herr der Ringe ~

**DER DRITTE ELBENRING**

Jessica Tscherner / Keeline

**E**s war das letzte Jahr des dritten Zeitalters.   
**E**in Jahr der Schmerzen, der Angst und des Krieges.   
**A**ber auch das Jahr des hoffens, des strebens und der Neubeginn von Allem.   
**U**nd dies ist ein Teil der Geschichte. Ein Teil des Ringkriegs.

Und so beginnt Es

**E**s war der Morgen ihres großen Angriffs. Im Rest der Welt dämmerte jetzt die Sonne herauf, doch hier wie in Mordor blieb es dunkel. In der belagerten Stadt Minas Tirith erklang ein einzelner Hahnenschrei und die Morgenglocken läuteten dumpf einen Tag ein der scheinbar nie kommen wollte. Es war finster, nur weniges graues Licht sickerte von Osten heran. Am Abend des selben Tages sollte alles entschieden und das Grass und der Anduin getränkt von Blut sein. Die Ebenen vor Minas Tirith würden der letzten großen, weißen Stadt und dem dunklen Herrscher des Ostens als Schlachtfeld gedient haben.  
Die Truppen des finstren Fürsten scharrten den Boden auf und warteten schon ungeduldig auf das Zeichen die erste Verteidigungslinie der Feindstadt zu erstürmen. Über den Fluß zu kommen war kein Problem, und auch die Wehrtürme würden ihnen nicht lange standhalten können. Das Kämpfen war nie ein Problem der Armeen im Zeichen des Roten Auges gewesen. Was sie aufzehrte war das Warten. Der Natzgûl wußte das und ließ die Heere seiner Herrn nun auf die Stadt los.  
Die zahllosen Orks und Südländer bildeten die erste Linie, dahinter kamen die Reiter und Bogenschützen, zuletzt die schwere Maschinerie und die grauen Riesen. Das von der Leine gelassene Heer brandete gegen die Verteidigungsmauern, fraß hier ein Loch, brach da was ab. Und immer wieder Explosionen die breite Risse in den Wall fraßen. Aus den Türmen regneten brennende Pfeile, doch das hielt das dunkle Heer nicht auf. Zu vereinzelt waren Treffer und der Widerstand erlahmte zunehmend. Der Fürst der Ringgeister sorgte für Schrecken und lähmenden Zweifel in den Herzen der Soldaten Gondors. Die Mauer wurde überspült und nur wenige der Verteidiger überlebten dies. Die Welle schwappte in die Grasebene Anduins. Der Weg war frei bis vor die Stadt, das Sprengpulver hatte gute Dienste geleistet. Minas Tirith würde nicht mehr lange stehen.  
Es mußte inzwischen Vormittag sein, es war zwar kaum heller als noch vor Stunden aber der diffuse Fleck der die Orks blinzeln ließ stand etwas höher. Der Natzgûl schätzte das eine 3/8tel Meile seine Truppen jetzt noch von dem ersten Ring der Stadt trennten. Aus einem kleinen Wäldchen das sich rechts gegen die Stadtmauer lehnte jagte nun eine helle Lichtgestallt auf einem Pferd auf die Grasebene. Der weiße Reiter flog einem Pfeil gleich über die Wiesen zu den Türmen hin. Die Orks schreckten vor dem Licht zurück, die Südländer vor der Erscheinung selbst. Nur 2 im ganzen Heer beobachteten die Gestallt gelassen, ohne Furcht oder Blinzeln zu müssen. Der Natzgûl und ein Anderer. Das Licht war Gandalf und sein Erscheinen reichte um die Schatten soweit zurück zu drängen das die Überlebenden aus den Wachtürmen geholt werden konnten. Der Dunkle Lord konnte sich Großzügigkeit leisten und ließ den armseligen, kleinen Trupp ziehen.  
Als Gandalf wieder hinter den Mauern verschwunden war ergoß sich das feindliche Heer endgültig in die Ebene. Sie arbeiteten sich Gräben aushebend und Feuer legend immer näher an die Stadt heran. Nun rückte das Heer der Stadt Minas Tirith aus. Die eigentliche Schlacht begann zwischen Flammen und Gräben. Es wurde der längste Tag.

**I**nzwischen war es wohl kurz nach Mittag. Zwar warf das Zwielicht keine Schatten aber irgendwie konnte man es doch noch schätzen. Auch wenn sie alle das Gefühl hatten sich schon seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit auf diesem Feld zu befinden und kämpfen zu müssen. Sein Blick löste sich von dem Pfeil in seinem Bein und die Hand fuhr zum Schwertgriff. Von links trat eine der dunklen Gestalten aus Saurons Heer in sein Blickfeld. Um sie herum tobte die Schlacht und Feuer leckte an Allem und Jedem was nicht schnell genug weg kam aber dieser Schatten bewegte sich ruhig. _Du bist also für mich bestimmt._ Jeder auf dem Feld hatte seinen oder seine Gegner und fiel Einer rückte der Nächste nach. Auf beiden Seiten. _Muß ein Mensch sein. Zu groß für das Geviechtz aus dem Aschengebirge, zu schlank für einen Ork. Einer der Südländer._ Ein ruhiger Blick aus graublauen Augen traf sich mit den seinen. Auch er war gemustert worden. _Doch nicht. Aber eigentlich ist es egal. Nun, immerhin ist es kein Ork. Der hier wird mich wenigstens nicht zerstückeln. _Er wußte das er nicht gewinnen konnte. Nicht mit einem schartigen Schwert und einem Pfeil im Bein. _Wenn das hier einer aus Gondor überlebt, wird es in späteren Liedern heißen: Und so fiel Duilin, Sohn von Duinhir aus dem Schwarzerdendtal auf den Ebenen vor Minas Tirith. Geschlagen vom namenlosen Feind._ Ein Funken Trotz stahl sich in seine Gedanken. _Aber nicht auf Knien._ Bis ihm die Pfeile ausgegangen waren hatte er wenigstens noch den Bogen nützen können doch dieser diente jetzt nur noch als schwache Krücke. Der Bogen federte unter seinem Gewicht ein, gab ihm aber wenigstens etwas Gleichgewicht. "Dan komm." Der Grauäugige hatte gewartet bis Duilin auf die Beine gekommen war. Nun trat er näher, sah auf den Pfeil der noch im Bein steckte und das nicht belastet werden konnte, dann auf das schartige Schwert. Es war knapp über dem Heft zerbrochen. Den Schild hatte Duilin irgendwo auf dem Feld verloren.  
Der Dunkle zog erst jetzt sein Schwert, es war noch frei von Blut. Wie Duilin trug auch dieser einen Köcher, wobei Seiner aber noch gut gefüllt war. Nur der Bogen war weg. Bestimmt wollte sich Saurons Diener nun Duilins Bogen holen, aber er hatte sich in der letzten Minute kein Stück bewegt. _Worauf wartet er? Warum beendet er es nicht?_ Ein leichter Wind kam von Nord-Westen auf, zupfte an der vorgeschlagenen Kapuze seines Gegenübers. Kurz konnte man das Gesicht sehen, es war hell wie das eines Nordmannes was gut zu den Augen paßte aber es war auch traurig. Kein Funkeln von Mordgier, nicht einmal die Anspannung die jeder Krieger spüren sollte, spüren mußte, wenn er auf dem Schlachtfeld stand. Es war bis auf ein leises Bedauern ausdruckslos. Dan drehte er den Rücken zum Wind und war wieder vollkommen dunkel. Durch das allmähliche abflauen der Flammen um sie und das allgemeine Zwielicht wurde es immer schwieriger ihn deutlich zu sehen. Das Schwert hatte eine schwarze Klinge, sie blinkte nicht als er das Heft zwischen den Händen drehte. Der Grauäugige haderte mit sich selbst. Worüber konnte Duilin beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Ein Entschluß fiel.  
"Du bist unbewaffnet und verletzt. Ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Krieger aus dem fernen Morthond." "Woher kennst du meine Herkunft?!" "Eure Tracht. Und euer Umhang trägt das Wappen." "Ihr wart in meinem Rücken?" Entsetzen und Verblüffung verzerrten Duilins Stimme. Der Andere, wie nun erkannt wappenlos, - kein rotes Auge oder weiße Hand waren auf seiner Kleidung auszumachen - deutete nach schräg links. Von ihm aus. "Ich kam von der Furt dort hinten. Ja, ich war in Eurem Rücken." "Ihr habt ja Ehre." Diese Feststellung verblüffte ihn noch mehr. Erst jetzt begriff er was sein Gegenüber zuerst gesagt hatte._ Er will mich nicht angreifen?_ "Warum dient Ihr ihm?" "Das tue ich nicht. Nicht mehr." "Warum bist du dann hier?" "Um zu sterben."  
Um sie herum hatte sich das Gefecht größtenteils gelegt. Es hatte sich woanders hin verlagert und ging unaufhörlich weiter. Der Wind frischte weiter auf, roch nun nach Salz und Meer. Die beiden sahen zum Anduin, zur Furt.  
Schiffe mit schwarzen Segeln kamen den Fluß hinauf. Die befürchtete Schwarze Flotte zur Verstärkung der Truppen Mordors. Umbars Heer der Furchtlosen. Duilin schloß die Augen und senkte den Kopf. _Es ist vorbei._  
In den Herzen der Menschen von Minas Tirith erstarb die letzte Hoffnung. In wenigen Minuten währe ein weiteres großes Heer von Südländern heran und würde sie alle Niedermachen. Aber auch in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers stand nun Verzweiflung. "Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. In der Burg dürftet ihr noch eine Weile aushalten können. Wenn eure Verbündeten aus Rohar noch eintreffen..." Der Grüngekleidete schüttelte den Kopf. Auch er war jetzt ganz ruhig. Er empfand nicht einmal mehr Angst. "Ich werde das nicht mehr erleben. So kann ich nirgendwo hin." Er deutete auf den schwarzen Orkpfeil in seinem Oberschenkel. "Ich kann ihn nicht einmal herausziehen. Das Drecksding hat Widerhaken und hängt an einem Muskel fest. Es tut zu weh. Der Nächstbeste wird mir den Schädel von den Schultern schlagen, oder Schlimmeres. Ich will nicht in der Sklaverei enden! Bitte!" Duilin ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Eine dumpfe Müdigkeit die den Geist befiel legte sich über ihn. Wenn der Andere wirklich Ehre hatte, würde er ihn jetzt schnell und sauber töten.  
Und wirklich, Dieser kam nun näher, doch steckte er das Schwert in den Schaft zurück und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. _Was..?_ "Ich werde dir nichts tun. Wie du schon sagtest: So kannst du nicht entkommen. Also müssen wir das ändern." Er ignorierte den schwachen Protest des grüngekleideten Bogenschützen. Allmählich war es wieder heller geworden und Duilin konnte nun auf die kurze Distanz trotz der Kapuze den Gesichtsausdruck von Mordors Ritter erkennen. Es waren Entschlossenheit und Trotz die vorherrschten, aber auch etwas Furcht. Das machte einen viel gesünderen Eindruck auf ihn als die kalte Gleichgültigkeit zuvor. Die grauen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick nun und er mußte blinzeln als er sich dessen bewußt wurde.  
"Um dir helfen zu können muß ich dich anfassen. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?" Duilin nickte. Der Mann in der schwarzen Robe lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Mit der einen Hand übte er nun Druck auf einen Nerv knapp neben der Wirbelsäule aus und mit der anderen auf eine Stelle nahe über der Wunde. Das Bein wurde taub. "Zieh ihn jetzt heraus." Duilin tat was man ihm sagte. Es tat nicht wirklich weh aber das durchreißen des eigenen Muskelgewebes hatte etwas widerliches an sich. Zum Glück war nicht ganz so viel Gewebe verletzt worden wie er befürchtet hatte. "Wenn ich loslasse wird es eine ziemlich starke Blutung geben. Binde es besser ab." Mit dem nun nutzlosen Schwertgürtel tat er was er konnte, so schien es zu gehen. Der Dunkle streifte seine blutige Hand am Gras ab, griff nach der zu Boden gelegten Spitze und wich etwas zurück. Sich dem meisten Licht zugewandt versuchte er eine verräterische Reflektion auszumachen. Ein öliger Glanz in Verbindung mit einem süßlichen Geruch hätte für Duilin das Todesurteil bedeutet. Oder zumindest den sicheren Verlust des Beins. Orkgift war eine üble Sache und wurde gerne und besonders für Pfeile und Klingen verwendet. Hier war Valen sein Dank darauf verzichtet worden.  
Gedankenverloren rieb sich der Unverletzte die Blutflecken an der Hand während er den Nutzen der Aktion begutachtete. "Machen wir einen Tausch. Du gibst mir deinen Bogen und ich gebe dir dafür mein Schwert. Du kannst dich besser darauf stützen während du versuchst die Stadt zu erreichen." Duilin war einverstanden. Der Unverletzte legte sich einen seiner Arme über die Schulter und trug ihn halb in den Schutz einer niedrigen Mauer. Das war nicht ganz einfach denn Duilin war wie sein Vater und Bruder schmal und groß wie die Recken alter Zeiten. Die stützende Schulter war zum richtigen Auflehnen beinahe zu niedrig aber der Dunkle war überraschend stark. Dieser blinzelte gerade durch eine Wolke aus Rauch zum Fluß hinüber während er seine Last vorsichtig am Fuße der Mauer zu Boden sinken ließ. Duilin lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steine und schwieg. "Bald wird unsere Flotte ausgeschifft sein und sich mit dem bestehenden Heer vereinen. Versuch dann zu fliehen, es ist die beste Gelegenheit. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Muß ich befürchten das du mir von hinten dein Schwertheft gegen den Kopf oder in den Rücken wirfst?" Der Bogenschütze schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wirklich nicht. Nur noch eine Frage: Ich bin Duilin, Sohn von Duinhir. Wie nennt man dich?" Die grauen Augen verloren einen Teil ihres Glanzes in Erinnerungen. "Früher nannte man mich Anla´shok. Und Heute? Heute habe ich keinen Namen mehr." Er nickte Duilin zu und wandte sich ab, nur um überrascht zurück zu schrecken. Direkt vor ihm stand eine ebensolche grüne Gestallt wie die welche er eben gerade hintersich gelassen hatte. Sie sahen sich sogar unheimlich ähnlich. Von hinter ihm kam ein überraschter Ruf: "Derufin! Derufin, tu ihm Nichts! Er ist ein Freund." Derufin sah auf die dunkle Silhouette die ihre Hände in einer merkwürdigen Abwehrhaltung vor sich verschränkt hatte durchdringend hinab. Schließlich steckte er das Messer weg und auch der Andere ließ die Arme sinken. "Sich unbemerkt an mich heran zu schleichen, und so Nahe zu kommen ohne das ich es bemerke; das haben noch nicht Viele geschafft." "Du solltest größere Sorgen haben. Die Schiffe sind da." Es war wesendlich heller geworden. Der auffrischende Wind hatte die Wolken zurück nach Mordor getrieben wo sie herkamen und die Flaggen an den hohen Masten der Schiffe flatterten. Es waren weiße Flaggen. Mit guten Augen konnte man einen weißen Baum und eine goldsilberne Krone erkennen. Etwas blinkte auf, das mußten Sterne sein. Es war das Wappen Elendils, das Wappen des Königshauses von Gondor das so lange Niemand getragen hatte. Beide, Duilin und der Fremde, begannen zu lächeln und schließlich lachte der dunkle Schemen, es war ein freies und frohes Lachen. Als er sich zu den Brüdern umdrehte leuchteten seine nun tief blauen Augen. "Lebe wohl, Duilin. Lebe wohl Derufin. Gebt gut auf euch acht." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er herum und lief geradewegs zu einem der letzten Schlachtplätze wo das weiße Pferd auf grünem Grund und der weise Baum unter Krone und Sternen noch gegen das Rote Auge kämpften und es niedermachten.  
Die Brüder brauchten ein paar Sekunden ehe sie begriffen. "Derufin halt ihn auf! Er rennt in seinen Tod!" Kurzentschlossen hob sein Bruder einen etwas mehr als faustgroßen Stein auf und warf ihm diesen ebenso kräftig wie wohlgezielt hinterher. Der Laufende wurde am Hinterkopf getroffen, er strauchelte und fiel. Derufin trabte leicht geduckt zum Gefallenen und schleifte ihn nach ein paar Sekunden innehaltens zu seinem Bruder an die Mauer zurück. "Hoffendlich hast du ihm nicht den Schädel eingeschlagen." "Da habe ich so meine Zweifel. Sieh dir das mal an." Er schob die Kapuze des Anderen in den Nacken zuruck und brachte einen fein geschwungenen Knochenkranz ans Tageslicht. "Was ist das denn?!" "Wohl so eine Art natürlicher Helm. Ich denke aber eher durch Saurons schwarze Magie angehext. Vielleicht auch als Strafe für irgend Etwas, das Ding muß recht schwer sein. Armer Kerl. Warum ist er noch mal da Raus gerannt und warum ist einer wie Er zwischen Orks und Barbaren in den Reihen des Feindes? Er scheint mir ein anständiger Mann zu sein." Duilin zuckte die Schultern. "Nur zu ersterem kann ich Auskunft geben. Er wollte sich umbringen. Aber warum er unter der Flagge des Roten Auges zog kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir fragen ihn am Besten wenn er wieder zu sich kommt."  
In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die letzten Orks erschlagen oder in den Fluß getrieben worden, wo sie ertranken. Die Soldaten Gondors schwärmten aus um Überlebende zu suchen. Ein berittener Bote kam heran auf der Suche nach Duilin und Derufin. Ehe er zu nahe heran war zogen sie ihren verzweifelten Gefährten die Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht. "Fürst Duinhir schickt nach euch. Geht es den Herren gut?" "Duilin ist am Bein verwundet, ansonsten geht es uns gut. Was ist mit unserem Vater? Ist er wohl auf?" Das Pferd des Boten tänzelte des allgegenwärtigen Brandgeruchs wegen nervös. "Der Fürst blieb unverletzt. Die Hauptleute und Anführer sollen sich alle beim großen Zelt von Herrn Aragorn einfinden. Auch Ihr seid aufgerufen. Wer ist Dieser dort?" Er deutete auf den dritten in ihrer Runde. "Vermutlich einer der Nordmänner oder aus den Hochebenen. Er hat eins Übergezogen bekommen. Richtet unserem Vater aus das Derufin alleine kommen wird. Ich werde mich zuerst mit unserem Kampfgenossen im Lazarett versorgen lassen." "Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr." Der Bote preschte wieder fort, auf der Suche nach weiteren Leuten von Rang um sie zusammen zu rufen. "Ein Nordmann?" "Denke ich. Wegen den Augen und der Bleiche seiner Haut. Auch die Größe kommt hin. Angeblich ist Zauberer Gandalf in der weißen Stadt. Vielleicht kann er ihn wieder normal machen. Dan wüßten wir auch wo er herkommt. Die Krieger der Hochebene haben schwarze Haare." "Ich tippe eher auf Nordmann, also rot oder blond." Sie schwätzten noch etwas aufgekratzt während Derufin einen anständigen Verband um Duilins Wunde legte. Sie entfernten den Gürtel und das abgebundene Bein bekam wieder richtig Blut. Wenige Minuten später konnten sie sich auf den Weg machen. Duilin lief alleine wobei er sich auf das ertauschte Schwert stützte. Derufin hatte sich einen Arm des Besinnungslosen über die Schulter gelegt und schleppte ihn nun. Alle drei bewegten sich aufs Stadttor zu welches recht lose in nur noch je einer Angel hing. Die anderen Heerführer hatten bestimmt auch Einiges zu erzählen.

**S**päter, am Abend, trat der versorgte und schon wieder gut erholte Duilin zu Gandalf dem Zauberer. Dieser kam gerade von den Zelten unter der Flagge des weißen Baumes zurückgeritten. "Herr Gandalf? Hätten sie einen Moment Zeit?" Der Zauberer schätzte den Weg bis zum Turm hinauf, sah auf den jungen Fürsten abschätzend hinab. "Einen Moment habe ich wohl." Er stieg ab was er recht geschickt tat, dafür das er keine Steigbügel hatte. Auch fehlten Zaumzeug und ein Sattel. Duilin stellte sich die Frage ob es wohl ein Elbenpferd währe. Doch dafür war es zu groß und bei genauerer Betrachtung war es mehr als beeindruckend. Aber die Zeit hatten sie nicht. Gandalf wirkte sehr ungeduldig, also fasste sich Duilin möglichst kurz und gab einen groben Abriss der Ereignisse auf dem Schlachtfeld. "Und nun glauben wir, Herr, das wohl ein Fluch auf ihm liegt und hofften ihr könntet ihm vielleicht helfen. Er ist ein anständiger Mann mit Ehre im Leib. Er verdient ein normales Leben, sofern man in diesen Zeiten von Normalität sprechen kann." Während er erzählte waren sie zu den Häusern der Heilung gelangt. Was ja tendenziell auch Gandalfs Weg war und somit seine Zustimmung fand. Denn dort wollte er ja auch hin. "Ich werde ihn mir ansehen. Ist er immer noch ohne Besinnung?" "Ja, ich bat die Heilerin dafür zu sorgen. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie er reagieren wird wenn er aufwacht."  
Er war in ein Einzelzimmer gelegt worden. Man konnte sich das leisten denn gar so viele überlebende Verletzte gab es leider nicht.  
Der Raum hatte zwar ein großes Fenster doch es war Nacht und der Kerzenstummel auf dem Beistelltischchen spendete auch nicht übermäßig viel Licht. Es blieb bei einem diffusen Zwielicht. Theoretisch konnte man links im Raum das Bett stehen sehen, dann einen Nachttisch der zu einem viertel vor dem Fenster stand, des weiteren das Fenster selbst und je ein Hocker und ein Stuhl. Über die Lehne des Stuhls war die dunkle Robe gelegt. Gandalf störte sich nicht daran und nahm Platz. Sinne, die dafür bestimmt waren fremde Magie wahrzunehmen wurden geschärft doch da war Nichts. Nichts bis auf ein sehr schwaches, diffuses Zerren an ihm, von weit, weit weg. Gandalf runzelte die Stirn und die beeindruckenden Augenbrauen senkten sich Richtung Nase, bildeten ein V. "Wie äußert sich der Fluch, wenn es denn Einer ist?" "Das müßte ich Ihnen schon zeigen, es ist aber zu dunkel." "Dan helfen wir Dem eben ab." Am oberen Ende von Gandalfs Stab begann ein helles Licht zu strahlen. Er lehnte ihn in die Ecke zwischen Wand und Nachtisch und betrachtete den Liegenden. Da er keine Haare hatte ließ sich das Alter schlecht schätzen. Vielleicht 30. Also eigentlich in der Blüte seiner Jahre. Aber das Leben hatte ihm nicht gut mitgespielt. Er wirkte älter, müde. Der Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, der Schlafende wandte seine Augen vom hellen Licht ab. Gandalf konnte einen überraschten Laut nicht ganz unterdrücken. Es fiel leise aus, aber er ärgerte sich trotzdem über sich selbst. Als sein Blick auf den Knochenkranz fiel war er einfach überrascht gewesen. "So etwas ist selbst mir neu. Und ich wandle schon lange über die Pfade Mittelerdes. Ich werde jetzt mit ihm sprechen. Warte bitte vor der Tür. Ich weiß nicht was er ist, und es könnte gefährlich sein."  
Der Grüngekleidete nickte etwas zweifelnd und schloß leise hinter sich die Tür.  
Gandalf ergriff den Schlafenden an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn sachte. Ein unverständliches Murmeln war die einzige Antwort. Er fragte sich was man ihm eingeflößt hatte um ihn ruhig zu halten. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit und konnte nicht die Vorsicht walten lassen wie er gern hätte. Also schüttelte er etwas fester. Die Augen öffneten sich nun und ein schlaftrunkenes "Sheyle?" war zu hören. Das klang seltsam Elbisch aber er konnte nicht sagen zu welcher Familie gehörend. Das Wort war ihm fremd auch wenn es vertraut klang. Aber laut Duilin konnte er die Gemeinsprache.  
Die Augen waren nun ganz geöffnet, huschten über die Decke, dann zum Licht an der Stabspitze, verharrte dort ein paar Sekunden, akzeptierte das Gesehene ohne es wirklich zu begreifen, schweiften weiter und blieben an dem alten Mann mit dem unglaublich langen Bart und der weisen Kleidung hängen, die von innenheraus leuchtete. Er holte zischend Luft machte aber sonst keinen Mucks. Die Augen huschten wieder hier hin und dort hin, suchten jetzt eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Die Tür ging nach innen auf, das dauerte zu lange. Das Fenster? Wer wußte wie hoch sie sich befanden, vielleicht... "Ganz ruhig! Ganz ruhig. Niemand tut dir etwas. Mein Name ist Gandalf. Du heißt Anlarshok? Anla´shok? Ist das richtig?" Die Angst wich aus seinem Gesicht, bekam wieder etwas Farbe. Zwar nicht Viel aber das schien normal zu sein. "Wenn du dich aufrichtest, solltest du langsam machen. Du hast ziemlich was gegen den Kopf bekommen." Der Jüngere sah ihn an und gelangte zu der Überzeugung das er nicht liegenbleiben wollte. Trotz der Warnung setzte er sich ansatzlos auf, ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Schwindel. Seine Hände tasteten über den weichen Stoff der Decke und erkannte aus der höheren Lage nun auch das, daß Fenster unvergittert und mit Gardinen versehen war. Ein schlichter aber nicht ärmlicher Raum. Keine Zelle. "Wo bin ich hier? Sind sie ein Techno Magier? Wie ist die Schlacht ausgegangen?" "Du bist in den Häusern der Heilung von Minas Tirith. Ich bin ein Magier aber was dieses Techno sein soll weiß ich nicht. Mordor unterlag in der Schlacht. Nun bin ich mit Fragen dran. Wie heißt du wirklich? Anla´shok ist kein Name. Woher kommst du? Ich habe noch nie Jemanden deiner Art gesehen. Und ich war jung als die Ents jung waren. Das ist lange her. Warum hast du dem dunklen Fürsten gedient? Ist diese Knochenkrone normal für deine Art?" Der Krieger sah ihn nun mit klaren grauen Augen an. "Warum bin ich nicht tot?" "Erst meine Antworten, dann deine." Das Wesen legte seine Arme um die zugedeckten Beine und verlor sich für eine kurze Weile. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah Gandalf wieder an.  
"Mein Name ist Lennier. Die Bezeichnung Anla´shok bezieht sich auf meinen Beruf. Meine Heimat ist sehr, sehr weit weg. Es war noch nie Einer der meinen hier in Mittelerde und es wird nach mir auch Keiner mehr kommen. Es ist noch viel weiter als das westliche Land jenseits des Meeres, wohin es die Elben zieht. Ich werde nie mehr nach Hause zurück kehren können. Ich kenne den Weg nicht mehr. Und Sauron... Hätte ich seinem Heer nicht gedient hätten sie mir wesendlich schlimmeres als den Tod angetan. Ich habe einiges davon gesehen, auch wenn es mir Valen sei dank nicht selbst wiederfuhr." Grauen das in ihm keine Worte fand zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Gandalf brummte undeutlich, auch er wußte um das Leid das aus den Händen der Orks kam, aber auch von dem noch viel größeren Elend das die Orks erst hervorgebracht hatte. Sein Gegenüber fand zu ihrem Gespräch zurück, dankbar nicht mehr mit den Bildern in seinem Kopf alleine zu sein.  
"Wenn ich die Wahl dazwischen und dem Tod habe wähle ich den Tod. Trotzdem habe ich es auf dem Schlachtfeld geschafft Niemanden zu töten. Zumindest keinen Menschen oder Elben. Wobei ich auch Keinen vom schönen Volk gesehen habe. Und ja, für meine Art ist der Knochenkranz normal. Er dämpft Stöße gegen den Schädel. Nun bitte meine Antworten."  
Gandalf lächelte etwas. _Er hat ein gutes Gedächtnis._ "Du hast keinem der Männer Rohans oder Gondors ein Leid getan. Warum sollten sie dich erschlagen? Es war nicht notwendig. Und du hast dem jungen Fürstensohn Duilin beigestanden. Es währe mehr als undankbar dich dafür zu töten." "Aber sie müssen ihn doch gesehen haben." Er deutete mit der gespreizten Hand auf den Knochenkranz. "Sicher. Aber du hast ihnen gegenüber ein ehrenwertes und menschliches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Das paßt nicht zu einem Diener Saurons, weswegen sie annahmen das die Knochenkrone als Strafe gedacht oder das Ergebnis eines Fluchs wäre. Sie sind sogar zu mir gekommen mit der Bitte den Fluch von dir zu nehmen und wieder einen Menschen aus dir zu machen." "Doch das können sie leider nicht." "Könnte vermutlich schon. Würdest du es denn wollen?" "Sie könnten mich allen Ernstes in einen Menschen verwandeln?" "Ich habe schon Trolle in Steine verwandelt. Da sollte mir dieses kleine Kunststück wohl auch gelingen. Aber du scheinst durch deine jetzige Form recht widerstandsfähig gegen Angriffe zu sein. Laut Duilins Beschreibung bist du für deine Größe auch recht stark. Das alles ginge dir verloren wenn ich einen Menschen aus dir machen würde." "Ein ganz normaler Mensch. Wie Marcus oder Mr. Allen. Kann ich... kann ich es mir überlegen? Ich brauche etwas Zeit." "Das trifft sich hervorragend. Ich habe nämlich Keine mehr. Überleg es dir gut. Wenn du dich entschieden hast komm zu mir. Je nachdem werde ich dich dann entweder verändern oder dafür sorgen das du Alles bekommst was du benötigst um von Vorne anfangen zu können. Überstürz es nicht. Wir sehen uns dann später wieder." Er stand auf und nahm seinen Stab mit. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.  
Der Kerzenstummel war irgendwann während ihrem Gespräch erloschen. Lennier wartete bis die Schritte fort waren. Dann stand er auf und tapste mit bloßen Füßen zum Fenster.  
Es war eine sternenklare Märznacht. Sein Blick wanderte über das Firmament auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Stern. Doch er sah ihn nicht. Die Sonne Minbars war zu weit entfernt. Seine Gedanken weilten dennoch dort. _So weit weg._ Lange stand er so da und starrte blicklos hinauf. Draußen schritten die Soldaten der Stadtwache auf der Mauer ihren Dienst ab. Kleine, weiße Dampfwölkchen bildeten sich vor ihren Gesichtern wenn sie ausatmeten. Der Wind vom Meer hatte frische Kälte mitgebracht. Auch ihm wurde kalt und er verfluchte die Heilerin im Stillen dafür das sie ihm Schuhe und Socken abgenommen hatte. Das war wohl hier die gängige Methode um Patienten an Ausflügen zu hindern. Schließlich gestattete er sich zu tun weshalb er hier in der Dunkelheit stand und das Risiko einging sich auf den kalten Steinen eine Lungenendzündung einzuhandeln. Seine Seele rief einen Namen. "Delenn!" Doch nur Schweigen antwortete ihm. Sie war noch gar nicht geboren._ Delenn..._

**E**s gab unglaublich viel zu tun. Bestände der Verluste machen, die Kommandeure der Truppen koordinieren, die Verletzten versorgen und noch ein paar verdeckte Aktionen die Gandalf aber im Geheimen und alleine erledigte. Selbst Aragorn war über einige davon nicht informiert.  
So kam es das Gandalf sich erst am Vorabend ihres Marsches nach Mordor wieder an Duilins merkwürdigen Freund erinnerte. Dieser war nicht zu ihm gekommen, was entweder hieß das er sich noch nicht entschieden oder sich irgend wann während der Zeit zwischen Heute und ihrem Gespräch aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Eine bedauerliche aber nicht unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit.  
In seinem Quartier war er nicht, auch nicht im Speisezimmer und der Pfleger konnte ihm auch keine Auskunft geben. Allmählich verdichtete sich Gandalfs Befürchtung. Eine letzte Möglichkeit gab es noch. Er suchte den Vorsteher des Hauses der Heilung auf und dieser konnte ihm wirklich mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen wo sich der Gesuchte befand.

Im Garten waren an jeder der 4 Ecken und in der Mitte je eine eiserne Schüssel mit gelblodernden Feuern aufgestellt, um nächtlichen Spaziergängern den Weg über das Gelände zu erleichtern. Zwischen den Bäumen blieb es dennoch dunkel, der Garten war groß, erinnerte mehr an einen Park. Der freie Ausblick über eine nur kniehohe Mauer auf das ganze Anduintal vergrößerte diesen Eindruck noch. Gandalf schritt über einen der sternförmigen Wege zur Mitte des Parks wobei er fast damit rechnette das sich jeden Moment eine dunkle Gestallt aus einer der Baumkronen fallen ließ. Nichts Dergleichen geschah aber jetzt konnte er erkennen das Jemand auf der niedrigen Mauer saß und ins Tal hinab blickte. Man konnte ihn nur sehen weil er Sterne verdeckte und ein grünlicher Stein auf Brusthöhe Licht auffing und schwach leuchtend zerstreute. Aragorn hatte Einen ähnlichen. Vielleicht würden sich die Beiden gerne mal miteinander unterhalten wollen. Der Anla´shok drehte sich zu ihm hin. "Hallo." Gandalf nickte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Mauer. "Wie war die letzte Zeit für dich?" Lennier lächelte etwas. "Alle sind sehr freundlich und höflich zu mir gewesen. Obwohl meiner Kleidung wegen Anfangs die Vermutung nahe lag das ich aus Mordor stamme.  
Duilin hat dafür gesorgt das ich eine Tracht seiner Leute bekomme. Für den Fall das ich mich dafür entscheide wieder Normal auszusehen, sollte ich auch die Kleidung aus Mordor nicht mehr tragen müssen. Bis auf den Umhang habe ich das Angebot auch angenommen. Mein schwarzer Kapuzenmantel ist etwas unauffälliger und allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit ist das Letzte was ich mir im Moment wünsche." Die dunkle Gestallt sah etwas verloren in die tieferliegenden Stadtringe hinab.  
"Du sagtest du wärst von einem Ort gekommen der sehr, sehr weit weg von hier liegt. Warum hast du deine alte Heimat verlassen?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das erzählen möchte. Aber ich denke ich bin es Ihnen schuldig." Er sammelte sich. "Zuhause diente ich in einer Gruppierung die dafür sorgt das der Friede bestehen bleibt. Wir waren praktisch eine Polizeitruppe, allerdings eine die sich nur einmischte wenn die Hilfe auch erbeten wurde. Wir brachten Informationen, eskortierten und versorgten mit Nahrungsmitteln und Medikamenten. Auch hielten wir Piraten und Diebe fern. Irgend wann mußten wir feststellen das Unbekannten immer wieder Schiffe und Händler unserer Verbündeten und unsere Eigenen angriffen. Meine Regierung sicherte zu die Verantwortlichen zu finden. Meine Gruppe, die Anla´shok oder auch Ranger, machten sich also auf die Suche nach Beweisen, Zeugen und Hinweisen. Schließlich fand ich Beweise. Ich war direkt bei einem der Angriffe dabei. Durch meine Aussage konnte man endlich einen unserer Verbündeten überführen der schon lange im Verdacht gestanden hatte, der Verräter zu sein. Sie wurden aus unserer Allianz ausgestoßen und ihre Waren boykottiert. Daraufhin begannen sie Krieg mit uns den sie allerdings verloren. Der König des Landes das unsere Allianz verraten hatte war erwiesenermaßen Geistesgestört und begann Selbstmord. Aber vorher setzte einer seiner Minister, ein Vertrauter von ihm, eine Gruppe von Männern auf mich an um sich an mir zu rächen. Denn erst durch meine Beweise hatte man ihnen etwas anhaben können. Nach dem Krieg verließ ich die Ranger da ich meiner damaligen Entil´zha großes Unrecht zugefügt hatte. Ich hätte fast den Tod ihres Mannes verschuldet.  
Als es keine Ranger mehr gab die mich beschützten, begann die Söldnertruppe ihre Jagt auf mich. Ich war Nirgendwo mehr sicher und hätte keinen Frieden gefunden bis sie mich getötet hätten oder ich jeden von Ihnen. Mit Beidem konnte ich nicht leben. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Ich ging zu Draal. Er entspricht noch am ehesten dem was ich unter einem Zauberer verstehen würde. Seine Macht ist gewaltig aber wir kannten uns noch aus einfacheren Tagen.  
Er öffnete mir ein Tor zu eurer Welt und jetzt bin ich Hier. Seit einem halben Jahr etwa. Aber ich kann nie wieder zurück, denn Draal kann die Tore immer nur für kurze Zeit und an einem bestimmten Ort öffnen und woher soll er wissen wo ich gerade bin? Aber es gibt schlechtere Welten. Wirklich. Auch wenn ich hier der einzige meiner Art bin." "Hast du dich entschieden, ob du meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen möchtest?" Der Wind, der nun aus Norden wehte fuhr durch´s niedrige Gras und ließ sie frösteln. Beide kamen schweigend überein diesen ungastlichen Ort zu verlassen und gingen nach Drinnen wo es wärmer war. Im Gemeinschaftsraum machten sie es sich vor dem Feuer bequem und setzten ihr Gespräch fort.  
Lennier sah in die Flammen, Gandalf sah wiederum ihn an, unter halb geöffneten Augenliedern hindurch. "Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ja, ich möchte dein Angebot annehmen aber nicht jetzt. Wie du schon sagtest ist diese Form hier resistenter als eine menschliche. Ich werde im Heer von Duilin und seinem Bruder nach Mordor mitziehen. In dieser Schlacht möchte ich auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen. Wenn ich es überlebe, wenn Irgendeiner von uns überlebt ist wohl richtiger, möchte ich gerne das du einen Menschen aus mir machst. Duilin hat mir angeboten, mich mit ins Schwarzerdental zu nehmen aber ich glaube ich werde lieber etwas herum ziehen. So wie ich es tat bevor Saurons Leute mich erwischten." Gandalf äußerte den Wunsch an näheren Informationen und Lennier entsprach dem bereitwillig. "Nun, ich hatte eigentlich nach Lothlórien gehen wollen. Mir die goldenen Wälder ansehen. Aber als ich durchs Schattenbachtal ging, in der Nähe des Spiegelsees, lungerten dort unzählige Orks herum. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet in einer so einsamen Gegend auf Jemanden zu treffen und sie hatten mich umzingelt ehe ich sie auch nur bemerkte. So wurden Saurons Diener meiner harthaft, aber sie schienen nicht recht zu wissen was sie mit mir anfangen sollten. Sie hatten noch nie einen meiner Spezies gesehen, wußten nicht mit wem meine Herren möglicherweise im Bunde standen und wie sie meine Bedeutung einschätzen sollten. Zumal ich ja nicht einmal ihre Sprache beherrschte. Ich lernte sie schnell. Gezwungenermaßen."  
Nun schwiegen Beide, nur das Feuer knackte leise vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile ergriff Lennier wieder das Wort.  
"Irgendwann muß ich noch einmal dorthin zurück. Ich habe dort Etwas zurück gelassen was später noch mal von Bedeutung sein könnte. Ich weiß nicht wie aber ich konnte fühlen das es sehr mächtig ist." Gandalf sah ihn nun sehr aufmerksam an, wurde unruhig. "War es ein Schmuckstück?" Seine Stimme klang gezwungen flach. "Ja. Ein Ring. Nicht sehr auffällig bis auf einen schönen, roten Stein. Ich fand ihn am Flußufer des Silberlaufs. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Die Quelle muß sehr nah gewesen sein. Und als die Orks kamen mußte ich ihn wieder verstecken. Irgend etwas sagte mir das sie ihn nicht bekommen dürfen. Falls ihn nicht gerade ein Elb dort gefunden hat müßte er noch immer dort sein. Niemand sonst könnte die Stelle finden da er in einer Baumkrone in der Rinde steckt. Das Wäldchen hatte mir immerhin noch ein paar Minuten verschafft."  
Der Zauberer war nun in heller Aufregung, was er nur schwerlich verbergen konnte. "Was habt Ihr?" "Es ist mein Ring. Ich bekam ihn vor langer Zeit von einem Elben geschenkt. Es ist der Dritte der Ringe die einst den Elbenkönigen zugedacht waren. Ich muß ihn wiederbekommen. Nach meinem Kampf gegen das Balrog unten in Morias Abgrund verlor ich alles was ich bei mir hatte als ich durch Feuer und tiefe Wasser ging. Ich dachte er währe für immer verloren." Er holte tief Luft, es war mehr als wichtig das er Lennier überzeugen konnte. "Bitte bring mich dort hin wo du den Ring versteckt hast. Er ist sehr wichtig für mich und womöglich auch den Verlauf der kommenden Schlacht. Ich muß ihn wieder haben. Bitte!" Lennier war rechtschaffend überrascht. Manche Zufälle waren beinahe schon unheimlich. "Ich währe selbstverständlich bereit Ihnen den Ring zurück zu geben, wenn wir beide wirklich von dem selben Gegenstand sprechen. Ich muß wohl mitkommen da ich nicht beschreiben könnte wo der Ring versteckt ist. Aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft das wir es innerhalb der Zeit bis zur Schlacht schaffen würde von hier zum Schattenbachtal zu kommen und noch rechzeitig nach Mordor zu gelangen. Es sind über 560 Meilen bis zum Tal und von dort noch mal .." Er rechnette schnell nach. "470 bis Mordor. Wir wären über einen Monat zu Fuß unterwegs. Mit Pferden entsprechend kürzer aber auch dann.. Gondors Heer ist in 6, höchstens 7 Tagen vor Mordors Toren und es ist notwendig jetzt los zu ziehen wo Saurons Heer geschwächt ist. Unsere Chancen sind schon nicht gut und umso länger wir warten desto geringer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Erfolg.  
Bis dann währe längst alles vorbei. Ich erkläre Ihnen besser genau wo ich den Ring versteckt habe, wenn Sie möchten zeichne ich auch eine Karte. So sollte es gehen. Wenn wir in Mordor gewinnen ist es gut und wir können den Ring holen. Wenn nicht... nun, dann ist es so oder so egal." Gandalf grinste ihn an und Lennier hätte nicht mehr überrascht sein können wenn ihm Draal einen unanständigen Witz erzählt hätte. "Ich verstehe nicht was daran so lustig ist." "In deiner Welt gibt es keine Magie, oder?" "Nein. Unsere Techno Magier sind nur sehr talentierte Techniker. Es gibt keine Magie mehr. Sie könnten uns dort hin zaubern? Das fiele mir sehr schwer zu glauben. Veränderung von Materie geht mir noch in den Kopf, aber Teleportation beim besten Willen nicht." Gandalf nickte. "Das kann Niemand. Nicht einmal Sauron, Saruman oder ich. Aber ich habe die Strecke von Isengard auf Schattenfell bis hier in etwas mehr als einem Tag geschafft, mit kurzen Pausen. Und das ist genau so weit wie vom Kheled-zâram bis Mordor. Ehe drei Morgende vorüber sind könnten wir wieder in Ithilien sein und uns dem ziehenden Heer anschleißen.  
Das Heer könnte auch nicht eher vor Mordor stehen." "Kann ihr Pferd, ich denke mal Schattenfell ist ein Pferd? Ja? Also könnte es bei gleicher Geschwindigkeit zwei erwachsene Männer tragen? Ich bin schlank aber meine Knochen sind schwer. Und das würde es gewiß langsamer machen wenn es denn überhaupt möglich ist." Daran hatte Gandalf nicht gedacht. Es ärgerte ihn aber das letzte Mal war er ja mit Peregrin geritten und sein Unterbewußtsein hatte einfach vergessen das Pippin ja ein Hobbit war. Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit. "Du mußt alleine auf Schattenfell zum Kheled-zâram reiten und den Ring holen. Vor Mordor treffen wir uns dann wieder. Du könntest zwar nicht ganz so schnell auf Schattenfell reiten wie ich da du nur allzu sterblich bist aber auch dir währe es möglich in drei Tagen im Schattenbachtal zu sein und in 7 Tagen vor Mordor. Im Notfall würde es wohl auch in 6 Tagen gehen." Gandalf bekam den selben bedauernden aber ansonsten leeren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen der auch schon Duilin so irritiert hatte. "Ich kann nicht zum Schattenbachtal reiten." "Wie Bitte?" "Ich kann nicht auf Pferden reiten." "Oh. Das ist natürlich ein Problem. Dann sehe ich im Moment keine Möglichkeit." Gandalf lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte trübsinnig in die Flammen. In seinem Kopf malten sich sehr düstere Zukunftsvisionen ab, sie hätten den Ring so gut gebrauchen können. Lennier versuchte wenigstens zu erklären warum er nicht helfen konnte. "Es ist ja nicht so, das ich nicht will aber es ist ein Problem das ich vom Kopf aus habe. Ich könnte also auch nicht noch schnell reiten lernen." "Hast du Angst vor Pferden?" Ein belustigter Glanz flackerte in seinen nun blauen Augen. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich mag Pferde sehr gerne. Und da liegt das Problem. Ich kann keinem anderen Wesen meinen Willen aufzwingen. Konnte ich noch nie." Gandalf fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen und er lachte erleichtert auf. "Den Valar sei Dank. Ich habe mir schon echte Sorgen gemacht. Es ist gut und sogar notwendig das du nicht versuchen willst Schattenfell deinen Willen aufzudrängen. Dan würde er dich nämlich einfach nicht tragen. Er ist ein ganz besonderes Pferd. Und wenn er bereit ist dich auf ihm reiten zu lassen dann aus der eigenen Entscheidung heraus. Ich hoffe du kommst damit zurecht keinen Sattel und Zaumzeug zu haben." "Ich kenne es gar nicht anders. Aber wie werden Sie nach Mordor kommen? Wenn ich auf Schattenfell reite?" "Nun auf einem gewöhnlichen Pferd, denke ich." Alles war immer so kompliziert da fielen einem einfache Lösungen schon fast gar nicht mehr ein. Der Minbari räusperte sich leicht verlegen.  
"Dann sollten wir jetzt besser aufbrechen. Ich habe einen weiten Weg vor mir." Sie standen aus ihren Sesseln auf und verließen die Häuser der Heilung, suchten ihren Weg durch die kalte und sternenklare Nacht.

Eine Stunde später ritt eine in dunkle Gewänder gehüllte Gestallt aus den Stadttoren von Minas Tirith. Die Handwerker hatten immerhin eine der Torhälften wieder einhängen können. Die Andere war verkeilt worden. Streunende Orks konnte man im Moment wirklich nicht in der Stadt gebrauchen. Schattenfell flog über das wogende Gras und als der Reiter einen Blick auf die Stadt hinter sich warf schwand sie schneller als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Das Pferd lief auf dem Gras so weich das er sich kaum festhalten mußte. Als sie die von der Schlacht eingerissene Wehrmauer hinter sich hatten, änderte der lebende Pfeil selbstständig die Richtung. Den Mond im Rücken jagten sie nach Norden, zum Kheled-zâram.

**G**andalf sah der dahin jagenden Silhouette nach bis sie seinem Blick entschwand. Seine Gefühle waren zwiespältig. Einerseits vertraute er dem Anla´shok. Aus einem Grund den er sich rational nicht erklären konnte. Andererseits wußte er das auch sein Ring eine gewisse Macht auf seinen Träger ausübte. Nicht in dem Maße wie Der Eine aber immer noch genug. Die Elbenringe duldeten nichts Schlechtes um sich und Gandalf hatte in Lenniers Augen gelesen das er sich gegenüber seiner Sheyle immer noch nicht verziehen hatte. So wie Der Eine Ring Sauron zustrebte so war auch Gandalfs Ring darauf bedacht zu seinem Besitzer zurück zu kehren. Und sei es über mehrere Hände. Wie das Schicksal des Boten aussah nachdem ihn der Ring verlassen hatte, wußte Niemand und den Ring interessierte es auch nicht. So oder So würde Gandalf seinen Ring irgend wann wieder bekommen aber nur wenn Lennier auf seiner Mission Erfolg hatte würde der Ring rechzeitig zur Schlacht wieder an der Hand seines rechtmäßigen Trägers stecken.  
Gandalf schüttelte müde den Kopf und verließ den Park um sich mit Aragorn ein letztes Mal vor dem frühmorgendlichen Auszug zu beraten. Das Heer zog beim ersten Lichtstrahl nach Mordor.

**_Ende_**

Dies war eine _Elseworld_ Geschichte. Dementsprechend wird der lineare Verlauf der Geschichte nicht geändert. Das Vorhergegangene und Nachfolgende um die Ringkriege ist in Tolkiens rotem Buch verzeichnet. Oder auch im "Hin und zurück" des kleinen Hobbits.

Gandalf bekommt seinen Ring zwar wieder - wie in: "Die Rückkehr des Königs" nachzulesen ist - aber auf welchen Wegen ist eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
